Kenny Burrell
Kenneth Earl "Kenny" Burrell (born July 31, 1931)class=artist|id=p61114|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic Biography is an African-American jazz guitarist. His playing is grounded in bebop and blues; he has performed and recorded with a wide range of jazz musicians. video:Kenny Burrell jazz guitar Burrell was born in Detroit, Michigan, to a musical family and began playing guitar at the age of 12. Guitarists who influenced him include Charlie Christian, Django Reinhardt, and Wes Montgomery. While a student at Wayne State University, he made his debut recording as a member of Dizzy Gillespie's sextet in 1951, following which he recorded the "Ground Round" single at Fortune Records in Detroit. He toured with Oscar Peterson after graduating in 1955 and then moved to New York City in 1956. A consummate sideman, Burrell has recorded with a wide range of prominent musicians. He has also led his own groups since 1951 and recorded many well-received albums. In the 1970s he began leading seminars about music, particularly Duke Ellington's. Although the two never collaborated directly, Ellington called Burrell his "favorite guitarist," and Burrell has recorded a number of tributes to and interpretations of Ellington's works. A highly popular performer, Burrell has won several jazz polls in Japan and the United Kingdom as well as in the United States. He has recorded about 106 albums, including Midnight Blue (1963), Blue Lights, Guitar Forms, Sunup To Sundown (1990), Soft Winds (1993), Then Along Came Kenny (1993), and Lotus Blossom (1995). As of 1996, Burrell has served as Director of Jazz Studies at UCLA, mentoring such notable alumni as Gretchen Parlato and Kalil Wilson. Burrell teaches a course entitled "Ellingtonia", examining the life and accomplishments of Duke Ellington. Discography As leader *''Introducing Kenny Burrell'' (Blue Note, 1956) *''Kenny Burrell Volume 2'' (Blue Note, 1956) *''Swingin''' (Blue Note, 1956) *''All Night Long'' (Prestige, 1956) *''All Day Long'' (Prestige, 1957) *''Earthy'' (Prestige, 1957) *''Kenny Burrell'' (Prestige, 1957) *''2 Guitars'' (Prestige, 1957) - with Jimmy Raney *''K. B. Blues'' (Blue Note, 1957) *''Kenny Burrell and John Coltrane'' (Prestige, 1958) - with John Coltrane *''Blue Lights Volume 1'' (Blue Note, 1958) *''Blue Lights Volume 2'' (Blue Note, 1958) *''On View at the Five Spot Cafe'' (Blue Note, 1959) *''A Night at the Vanguard'' (Argo, 1959) *''Weaver of Dreams'' (Columbia, 1960-61) *''Bluesin' Around'' (Columbia, 1961-62 1983) *''Bluesy Burrell'' (Moodsville, 1962) *''Midnight Blue'' (Blue Note, 1963) *''Crash!'' (Prestige, 1963) - with Jack McDuff *''Lotsa Bossa Nova!'' (Kapp, 1963) *''Blue Bash!'' (Verve, 1963) - with Jimmy Smith *''Travelin' Light'' (Prestige, 1964) - with Shirley Scott *''Soul Call'' (Prestige, 1964) *''Freedom'' (Blue Note, 1963-64 1980) *''Guitar Forms'' (Verve, 1965) *''The Tender Gender'' (Cadet, 1966) *''Have Yourself a Soulful Little Christmas'' (Cadet, 1966) *''A Generation Ago Today'' (Verve, 1966-67) *''Ode to 52nd Street'' (Cadet, 1967) *''Blues - The Common Ground'' (Verve, 1967-68) *''Night Song'' (Verve, 1968-69) *''Asphalt Canyon Suite'' (Verve, 1969) *''God Bless the Child'' (CTI, 1971) *'''Round Midnight'' (Fantasy, 1972) *''Both Feet on the Ground'' (Fantasy, 1973) *''Up the Street, 'Round the Corner, Down the Block'' (Fantasy, 1974) *''Stormy Monday'' (Fantasy, 1974 1978) *''Sky Street'' (Fantasy, 1974) *''Ellington Is Forever'' (Fantasy, 1975) *''Ellington Is Forever Volume Two'' (Fantasy, 1975 1977) *''Tin Tin Deo'' (Concord, 1977) *''Handcrafted'' (Muse, 1978) *''When Lights Are Low'' (Concord, 1978) *''Live at the Village Vanguard'' (Muse, 1978) *''In New York'' (Muse, 1978) *''Moon and Sand'' (Concord, 1979) *''Heretige'' (Audio Source/Voss, 1980) *''Listen to the Dawn'' (Muse, 1980) *''Groovin'High'' (Muse, 1981) *''Ellington à la Carte'' (Muse, 1983) *''À la Carte'' (Muse, 1983) *''Togethering'' (Blue Note, 1985) - with Grover Washington, Jr. *''Generation'' (Blue Note, 1986) *''Pieces of Blue and the Blues'' (Blue Note, 1986 1988) *''Guiding Spirit'' (Contemporary, 1989) *''Sunup to Sundown'' (Contemporary, 1991) *''Then Along Came Kenny'' (Evidence, 1993) *''Lotus Blossom'' (Concord, 1995) *''Love Is the Answer, featuring The Boys Choir of Harlem'' (Concord Concerto, 1998) *''Lucky So and So'' (Concord Jazz, 2001) *''Blue Muse'' (Concord Jazz, 2003) *''75th Birthday Bash Live!'' (Blue Note, 2007) *''Be Yourself: Live at Dizzy's'' (Highnote, 2010) *''Tenderly'' (Highnote, 2011) Compilations * 12-15-78 (32 Jazz, 1999) - compiles Live at the Village Vanguard and In New York *''Introducing Kenny Burrell: The First Blue Note Sessions'' (Blue Note, 2000) - compiles Introducing Kenny Burrell, Kenny Burrell Volume 2 and K. B. Blues As sideman * Jazzmen of Detroit with Tommy Flanagan, Pepper Adams, Paul Chambers, Kenny Clarke (1956; Savoy Records) With Gene Ammons *''Funky'' (Prestige, 1956) *''Jammin' in Hi Fi with Gene Ammons'' (Prestige, 1957) *''Bad! Bossa Nova'' (Prestige, 1962) With Paul Chambers *''Whims of Chambers'' (1956) *''Bass on Top'' (1957) With Bill Evans *''Quintessence'' (Fantasy, 1976) With Red Garland *''Red Garland Revisited!'' (Prestige, 1957 1969) With Terry Gibbs *''Take It from Me'' (Impulse!, 1964) With Dizzy Gillespie *''Dee Gee Days: The Savoy Sessions'' (Savoy, 1951-52 1976) With Coleman Hawkins *''Soul'' (Prestige, 1958) *''The Hawk Relaxes'' (Moodsville, 1961) With Eddie Harris *''Cool Sax from Hollywood to Broadway'' (Columbia, 1964) With Johnny Hartman *''I Just Dropped by to Say Hello'' (Impulse!, 1964) With Jimmy Heath *''On the Trail'' (Riverside, 1964) With Milt Jackson *''Bags & Flutes'' (Atlantic, 1957) *''Bean Bags'' with Coleman Hawkins (Atlantic, 1958) *''Vibrations'' (Atlantic, 1960–61) *''Much in Common'' with Ray Brown (Verve, 1964) With Willis Jackson *''Bossa Nova Plus'' (Prestige, 1962) With Illinois Jacquet *''The Message'' (Argo, 1963) *''Desert Winds'' (Argo, 1964) With John Jenkins *''John Jenkins with Kenny Burrell'' (Blue Note, 1957) With Etta Jones *''Love Shout'' (Prestige, 1962) With Thad Jones *''Detroit-New York Junction'' (Blue Note, 1956) *''After Hours'' (Prestige, 1957) With Wynton Kelly *''Piano'' (Riverside, 1958) *''Comin' in the Back Door'' (Verve, 1963) *''It's All Right!'' (Verve, 1964) With Yusef Lateef *''The Blue Yusef Lateef'' (Atlantic, 1968) With Hubert Laws *''Laws' Cause'' (Atlantic, 1968) With Gildo Mahones *''I'm Shooting High'' (Prestige, 1963) *''The Great Gildo'' (Prestige, 1964) With Jack McDuff *''Screamin''' (Prestige, 1962) *''Somethin' Slick!'' (Prestige, 1963) *''Steppin' Out'' (Prestige, 1961-66 1969) With The Prestige All Stars *''Interplay for 2 Trumpets and 2 Tenors'' (Prestige, 1957) With Ike Quebec *''Soul Samba'' (Blue Note, 1962) With Freddie Roach *''Down to Earth'' (Blue Note, 1962) *''Mo' Greens Please'' (Blue Note, 1963) With Sonny Rollins *''Alfie'' (Impulse! 1966) With Charlie Rouse *''Bossa Nova Bacchanal'' (Blue Note, 1962) With Lalo Schifrin *''Once a Thief and Other Themes'' (Verve, 1965) With Jimmy Smith *''House Party'' (Blue Note, 1957) *''Softly as a Summer Breeze'' (Blue Note, 1958) *''Home Cookin''' (Blue Note, 1958–59) *''Midnight Special'' (Blue Note, 1961) *''Back at the Chicken Shack'' (Blue Note, 1963) *''The Master (Blue Note, 1994) With Stanley Turrentine *''Jubilee Shout!!!'' (Blue Note, 1962) *''Hustlin''' (Blue Note, 1964) *''The Sugar Man'' (CTI, 1971) With Randy Weston *''Uhuru Afrika'' (Roulette, 1960) With Kai Winding *''More (Theme from Mondo Cane)'' (Verve, 1963) With Jimmy Witherspoon *''Baby, Baby, Baby'' (Prestige, 1963) *''Blue Spoon'' (Prestige, 1964) References External links *Kenny Burrell - Verve Records *Jazz Legends- Jazz Improv Magazine Category:Guitarists